howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Please Say No One Else Is Dead
"Please Say No One Else Is Dead" is the 75th episode of How to Get Away with Murder, and the Season 5 finale. Summary Annalise and her team need to get to the truth before the truth gets them."How To Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.15 - Please Say No One Else Is Dead (Season Finale) - Press Release" - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *This is the first season finale which hasn't been writen by Peter Nowalk. *This episode, unlike the fourth season's finale, "Nobody Else Is Dying", was designed in anticipation that the show will be renewed for a sixth season."Will How to Get Away with Murder Return for Season 6? The Showrunner Sounds Off" - TV Guide **This is the second series of How to Get Away with Murder to finish airing before it was renewed for another season; the first being Season 4. *This is one of the many episodes in the show in which the actual title of the episode isn't specifically said, but a variation of it. *Gabriel Maddox is shown to have a swollen lip. The actor, Rome Flynn was hit in mouth a day before filming."Yes my lip is swollen, I got hit in the mouth on accident a day before filming but I filmed anyway cause I luhhh y’all lol (@RomeTrumain) - Twitter *This episode aired the day before the anniversary of the "How to Get Away with Scandal" crossover, which aired almost a year prior to this episode airing. 'Important Events' *Xavier Castillo is confirmed to be the one responsible for organizing the hit on Nathaniel Lahey, Sr. **Ronald Miller is proven innocent, and even tried to prevent the assassination by moving the transfer up. It obviously didn't work as Nate Senior died anyway. **Governor Lynne Birkhead is also revealed to be associated with Xavier Castillo after all. *Laurel Castillo and Christopher Castillo disappeared. *Lynne publically accuses Emmett Crawford for derailing her career and the murder of Nate Senior. **Tegan Price comes forward to the F.B.I. (as Jane Doe) providing evidence suggesting that Emmett doesn't have motive to kill Nate Senior. He is later released. ***While about to celebrate, Emmett is poisoned in his office. His current status is unknown. *Asher Millstone takes Sandrine Castillo's apparent scalp to the F.B.I. where they accuse Claire Telesco of neglect as Sandrine was supposed to be in witness protection. **Claire is later fired. *Annalise Keating somehow knew Michaela Pratt's biological father, who is named Dwight. *Michaela and Gabriel Maddox draw closer, eventually kissing. 'Title' *After Oliver Hampton claims to have found something and calls everyone over to his laptop, Asher Millstone pleads him to tell him that no one else is dead. "Please tell me no one else is dead." Turns out, Oliver found Michaela Pratt's biological father. **'"Please Tell Me No One Else Is Dead"' - Asher Millstone 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 515Promo (1).png 515Promo (2).png 515Promo (3).png 515Promo (4).png 515Promo (5).png 515Promo (6).png 515Promo (7).png 515Promo (8).png 515Promo (9).png 515Promo (10).png 515Promo (11).png 515Promo (12).png 515Promo (13).png 515Promo (14).png 515Promo (15).png 515Promo (16).png 515Promo (17).png 515Promo (18).png 515Promo (19).png Behind the Scenes 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x15 Promo "Please Say No One Else Is Dead" (HD) Season Finale References Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season Finales